The Kermesse
by Miss L
Summary: It's been a while since I started out a new story so please be gentle with me. Lina & Gourry are doing their usual traveling, however they came across a town's festival on the Day of Psyche's Call.Warning for fluff,& a bit OOC; L/Z w/Mugen Spiral Y/U
1. Chapter 1

Hola Minna-San!!!

Well, it's that time of year when everybody goes nutz due to St. Valentine's Day (those who celebrate it anyways.) I was thinking it over with my Muse and she won. Even though, I don't have anybody doesn't mean that Lina and Zel can't have a happy romance type of thing going on here. I kinda put up a strike with the Muse and she didn't stick around for me to finish it. But she's back and here I am. You probably find the 2 OOC. Anywho….enough ranting and more typing….On with the Fanfic!!! Yay for Lina/Zel ficcies!!

Disclaimers: I do not own any of the characters from Slayers nor of Mugen Spiral. Look at footnotes for a clearer meaning.

Miss "L" ^_~

_**The Kermesse **_

"Oh!*blush*I…I…don't know what to say…."

"Well, how about a yes?"

"What the heck…Yes! I will marry you!"

"You made me the happiest guy of all the world? You just don't know how long I have been waiting for this."

"*sigh* If I would have known sooner….well, things could have been different."

"That doesn't matter, things happened for a reason."

"You know, you're right. What matters right now is that have made me a very happy woman by confessing your feelings towards me."

"Blech….what the heck is going on today?"

"What do you mean, Lina?"

The annoyed redhead's eyes slitted and glanced at her traveling bodyguard. Wishing he has better common sense to not ask stupid questions when she's in this kind of mood.

"How can you be so dense as mud and live thru it, Gourry?"

"*shrug shoulders* Maybe because I'm not as dumb as you think."

She blinked in response. "Whatever. What I'm referring to Gourry is that!" she pointed at a couple.

"*squeal* Oh Hiero! Yes! My answer is yes!"

"*sigh* See what I mean….every couple are so emotional, professing so much love and junk that would make a mazuko starve for almost a year!!"

"Oh….I see…well maybe because it's The Day of Psche's Call." (1)

"It is? That makes sense. Wait, how do you happen to remember this holiday when I haven't?"

"I dunno…maybe because you're not in love or have someone to be with and I know why." he added it absently.

BAAMMM

A gloved fist meet a blonde head.

"OW!!"

"I don't need any snide comments from you. Mold for Brains!"

"But Lina…"

"No buts…I had enough that everybody thinks that I'm a cruel, abominable, selfish sorceress! I'm human girl with feelings." she miffed.

"Gee….if it really hurts your feelings, I'm sorry Lina, I'll be nice to you…"

He walks up close to her and gave her a hug, of course she blushes feverently and at that precise moment…

"Look Edgar at that young couple, how sweet. There should be more innocent hugs like that, right?"

"Yes of course Emma."

After the old couple passed by them,

"Let go Baka!"

She immediately pushes him hard that he fell to the ground. She commenced with the pummeling.

"Ow Lina! Stop it!"

As she was ready to strike another blow, both lifted up their noses in the air….

"Wow, something smells terrific!"

"Yeah…I wonder where it's coming from?"

…. And have them follow the disappearing scent. They walked further into to the town, decorated what seems to be for a festivity, until they reached their destination, which lead them to a bakery shop. They walked in to find it somewhat crowded.

"Good afternoon folks! How can I help you?"

A middle aged gentleman behind the counter spoke to the odd couple who where practically drooling at each pastry.

"Yeah mister, I wanna buy this, and this, and this, and that…"

The shop owner sweat dropped as the blonde man started to grab and point to the delicious merchandise. Curiously, he took notice the redhead girl was picking and smelling the baked goods. He didn't want to be rude to his customers, but perhaps….

"Ah, of course, of course. I'm assuming all this is for a party?" he looked at his new client who happened to blink his blue eyes set into confusion.

"Hey Lina, are we having or going to a party?" paying the man.

"Neither." she curtly answered, she was trying to figure out where the earlier decadent smell came from.

"Oh…I see." he sweat dropped as he started to bag the sweets.

Lina brought an armful of various loafs of breads, tarts, and cookies towards the counter. As soon as she dropped them, she began to look at the assorted pies that was laying on a table close to the front window. Something caught her eye. She looked out the window,

"Was that…? But the window could only give her so much viewing.

She hurried outside but couldn't find the object of her attention. Defeated, she turned back around, she then notices that there are more customers entering the bakery when the same odor wafted under her nose from earlier.

"I better buy my goodies before somebody snatches them up." she sprinted back to the shop.

Too late, the majority of her carefully picked baked ware are gone.

"Hey wait! I'm buying that!"

She scurried towards the counter to salvage whatever is left which is just three tarts, about a one pound of cookies, and two loaves left, however by the time she pushed herself thru the crowd, they were gone. She let out a sigh of yet another defeat and glared at the last person that bought her food. Fortunately for the person, the Dragon Slave wielder cannot cast magic at the moment. The crowds are now gone with the exception of two.

"Gourry! Why didn't you buy them for me? I have them saved for myself!"

"Because I was too busy buying mines. Besides, I thought you changed your mind when you went outside." eating whatever was left from the bag.

"You pig! You could at least save me a slice of cake!"

"No way! I bought them for myself. Besides, you don't share your food."

She counted to 10, better make that to 30, very, very slowly.

"When are you going to have of your pastries ready, sir?" knowing that fresh ones will satiate her even better. 'And I won't even let Gourry see me eat them…well, maybe just to torture him.' imagining him whining and crying because Lina won't share.

"I'm sorry miss but due to the fact the Kermesse (2) is had to start over two hours ago, we cannot make anymore until tomorrow."

"*sigh* Might as well. *blink* Kermesse?"

He seen that kind of look before whenever outsiders come to town for touring. "It's a charitable funfair we celebrate each year on the Day of Psyche's Call. This year's proceeds are going to the orphanage over at the next town. They need many repairs and food for the young ones. Why don't the both of you go and enjoy the festival, there will be raffles, drawings, games, lots of food,……"

"A charity festival, hmm."

Which means that they're asking for money…money she's not ready to give up so easily considering how hard she fought many bandits and looted…er…gained her pay by performing a grand cause. But there was a part of the sentence that slowly registered to her brain.

"Did you say lots of food?"

They began to drool all over again.

"Oh yes, tons of delicious food, you'll enjoy every bit of the fair."

"If it's nothing that deals with food, I highly doubt it. Come on Gourry. We got a lot to cover!"

She started to drag the mercenary away from the bakery.

He looked at the departing newcomers, "Oh rats! I forgot to mention about the Kermesse's rules….well, to late now. Since I'm closing, I might have a chance to see them and explain later on, if not, well I hope somebody else does, before Trista starts to arrest them."

As soon as they went outside, they noticed that there are many people bustling around, especially young couples. Ignoring the emotions they are professing, she turn to the swordsman.

"Ok, let's find the nearest stall where we can get food."

However, there was a slightly plumped woman with salt and pepper hair and wearing a uniform, stopped in front of her. Just as Lina was ready to talk about some mannerisms to her, the woman began to speak to a pretty raven-tressed girl who was just standing there, doing nothing and looking very bored.

"Alright Rei….you know the rules…off you go to the Kermesse jail."

"Trista! Bbbut I'm waiting for someone."

"Well now that someone is gonna have to bail you out then."

Rei let out a disgruntled sound and walked with the law official. Lina's eyes followed them into what looks like a makeshift cell that was a bit far off from the bakery. Curiously, she followed them without any of the two noticing. With Gourry by her side, they stopped, surprised that they are many other people in the jail as well. They were other guards either standing or talking to the prisoners and or a small crowd surrounding them, laughing and smiling.

"Hey, what did they do?"

"Shh…Gourry, that's what I'm trying to figure out!" she didn't want take a risk for any of the swordsman's mishaps.

"I don't know but I don't think they're trying to be serious." replying after hearing more laughter.

Then a young man came up to one of the police officers and paid the bail for somebody. The sentinel called out to a prisoner and as soon as she came out, she and her rescuer blushed as the jailer ushered them to another spot where there seems to be, beside a long line, a judge sitting behind a court bench. Lina was eager to know what is going on, so she walked closer to where a small group gathered around. She was able to hear when the judge began to speak to a pair.

"Fine, fine. I see Sammy paid the fee for Kiki. Well, the paper work are already drawn and we have the rings ready, all we need are your signatures…."

They approached the desk, signed and exchange rings.

"Sammy, do you take Kiki to be your wife?"

"Hai."

"Kiki, do you take Sammy to be your husband?"

"Hai."

"As judge of the Kermeese, you are married." he passed a rolled up scroll to the gentleman.

"You many kiss the bride, with her consent, of course."

"I consent."

With that agreement, he kissed lightly on the lips and pulled away, both blushing.

"Ok you kids, go and have fun at the fair or else both of you will be incarcerated. Next!"

The two walked away as another couple approached with the same results.

"Wow….do you think that's official?"

"I don't know, at least I hope not."

"Oh….ok." he still didn't understand the process, however in the corner of his eye, he sees an ice cream stand like from back at the lands from outside the barrier.

"Hey Lina, look!"

Her eyes turned to the direction where he's finger pointed.

"Alright! Ice Cream!"

The duo adventurers marched over to the stall greeted by the vendor's smile.

"Hi! Can I get 2 cones of 2 scoops of chocolate and 2 scoops of strawberry, and 1 scoop, no, better make that 2 scoops of vanilla!"

The vendor look at him in amazement, "Aren't you afraid they will melt or fall off?"

"Naw, I'll finish them off before that happens." giving him a happy-go-lucky smile.

Needless to say, he placed his order. As soon as Gourry paid and the cold yet delicious dessert have been served,

"Thanks Gourry!

…the redhead snatched them up.

"LINAAAAAAA! THAT'S MINE!!!"

He yelled which alarmed the some of the circling townspeople.

"Ya snooze, ya loose." mouth readily to consume the ice cream.

"Is there a problem here?"

"…..? Huh?"

She turn to see who dare her from preventing eating her snack. She immediately recognize the woman from earlier who arrested Rei.

"Oh no, no. He was treating me for some ice cream."

"No I didn't! I bought them for myself…"

"Oh…you did?"

"SHUT UP JELLYFISH!"

"Perhaps I should take you…"

"W..wwait a minute please, let me explain."

Not noticing that Jellyfish took advantage, stole his treats back, and polished them off, all while Lina explains. Which resulted…

"Ouch…my head hurts." …a brain freeze.

"I…we're new here and we're just enjoying this wonderful event. We were just excited on what to do next." hopefully she'll believe her story.

"Very well then, I'll let you go this time. But as for the next…"

"Thank you very much."

Trista walked away to look for another "lawbreaker". They too walked away at the opposite direction. As soon as the coast is clear from any sentinels and any witnesses.

BAAMMMM

"Ow."

"You Idiot!! You almost got me arrested!" she screamed at him.

"I did? For what?"

"Grr….for my ice…? Where's my ice cream?!"

"You got ice cream too? What flavors did you pick?"

"Argh…You. *bam* Selfish.*bonk* Mold.*stomp* For.*stomp* Brains!!"

Another crowd surround them as the Dramatta continue to beat up poor Gourry.

"What's going on…YOU AGAIN?!"

'Oops.' "Oh hi! Don't mind us. I thought I saw a bug on him and I was trying to get it off him." 'Please L-Sama let her buy it.'

She thought as she tries to get him off the floor. However there is a problem, getting him to stand is kinda hard considering he's unconscious.

"Stop fooling around and get up already, Gourry."

She harshly whispered to him, he didn't respond. Trista arched an eyebrow at her.

"Um…hehehe." she chuckled a bit as she slid her hand behind her head.

"I guess I hit him…um…the bug on him too hard."

"Come on, your going to jail." grabbing her by the arms as the people trying to help the knocked out swordsman.

"B..but, but…GOURRY WAKE UP AND TELL HER YOU'RE OK!"

Lina tries to explain but to no avail. They walked back to where the iron barred cage stood. The sorceress notices that there is only two girls in there, a teenager with loose blonde hair with the exception of a couple of strands in a ponytail and the familiar brunette. She was gently pushed in by Trista.

"I want my lawyer! I'm innocent!" she protested, her hands wrapped around the bars.

"What are you in here for?" the brunette asked.

"Er….for no apparent reason! It's not fair!" she whined.

They looked at her with quizzically.

"This is your first time to the Kermesse, isn't it?"

"You're that girl that I saw that lady arrested earlier today. Rei, isn't it?"

The girl nodded her response.

"I'm that noticeable, huh?"

"Well, yes."

"People who are 'arrested' today don't usually react the same way as you did." the second girl spoke, using her fingers as quotation marks on the word arrest.

"Oh yeah? Well….what are you guys 'arrested' for?" using the same motion that the blonde did.

"I wasn't buying anything. I forgot my money." she blushed with embarrassment.

"Dang it Yayoi (3). Why didn't you tell me earlier when we were standing in front of the stupid game. I would have you lend you some money and we both wouldn't be in here."

"Oh…so you didn't play the three legged race then?"

"No…because I needed a partner for that!"

"Huh, you mean to tell me, you got arrested for that? This is a pretty strict town."

Noticing the serious tone in the redhead's voice.

"Oh no. This isn't real. It's all part of the Kermesse."

"Besides this being a charitable festival, there are rules to follow. Some of them are: 1) you are to buy something. 2) not to pick a fight with anyone, so no weapons and magic are allowed, including insults. 3) Keep yourself busy. 4) you gotta participate in games, such the races, ring toss, the pick your fish game, raffles, and keno. There are more but the most important of all is to have fun and enjoy the fair, no negativity."

"Oh. That explains a lot."

"Yeah. And if you ended up in jail, someone comes and bail you out."

"I see."

"Oi, Lina! There you are! I couldn't find you…"

"Gourry! Where have been? Never mind, just go pay my fine so we can eat."

"Oh, ok." he walked up to the familiar guard.

"How much to get Lina out of there?"

"Let's see…for disrupting the peace, for insulting and beating you up, and for not buying anything all day. I think about 15 copper pieces."

"How can I when I am locked up in here!"

"Better make that 20 copper pieces for number four, making a smarty pants remark."

She immediately shut her mouth and began to fume, thinking unkindly about the jailer.

"Alright." he starts to pull out lint, a stick, candy wrappers, click clackers, and 10 copper coins.

"Uh oh…I don't have enough, can you take it as a down payment."

"Gourry You Stupid Idiot!!!"

She shook her head, "25 copper pieces…sorry sir, but you have to pay the whole amount or you could…" she blinked to see a retreating back.

"Don't worry Lina, I'll find some money for you." and begins to run off.

"Gourry! Gourry! Aw great." she crossed her arms.

"Too bad."

"He could of just paid half of the fine and….ooh….is that Garren." she said.

"Yup. Rei, he came to bail you out! You're lucky, I wish Garren brought a friend of his."

The child prodigy turned to see who they were talking about. Up walks up a young cute guy with short dark colored green spikey hair and brown eyes.

"Hi Rei." he smiles.

"Hi Garren." she blushed.

"I'm here to bail Rei out."

"Full price or did you want to negotiate for her?" she smirks.

Lina listens intently 'That Kurage! Even though he knows what negotiate means, he won't know how to.' she huffed

"I want to negotiate."

"Thought so. It's 10 copper pieces."

"Here's five."

"Ok. You're free Rei. Now both go see the judge." she spoke at the blushing couple who were heading towards the Kermesse magistrate."

Now it was Lina's turn to blush. "You mean negotiating here is to be married?"

"Yup." saying it rather dreamingly.

"Hey Rei! Lemme know how your date went!" waving at her.

"Ok Yayoi!" waving back.

'This is a weird place.' she thought to herself so the price won't go up.

"It's a good thing he didn't negotiate, it would take forever trying to explain to him that we're not really married."

The pretty blonde turned to her. "You don't like him?"

A slight tinge on the cheeks. "Well…er…"

"Hello ladies."

Thankful for the interruption, they both looked at the silky toned speaker. Another gorgeous young man with short yet silky reddish-black hair, tall like Gourry, and did I mention gorgeous…Lina's jaw dropped as Yayoi looked at him.

"Oh…hi Ura." (3) pretending to be nonchalant.

"What did you do this time Yayoi." saying it rather exasperating, just to get back at her for her not so warm and formal greeting.

"I forgot I spent my share yesterday on my dress."

She was fiddling around what looks like a necklace of beads wrapped around her wrists. It seems she wasn't the only one who was eyeing on it, although he looked a tad nervous.

He decided to quickly disregard his discomfort and turn on his charm. "It's worth it." flashing one of his flirty smiles. The Bandit Killer's knees nearly buckled, however, she's not the only one to react that way.

'Like butter.' he thought.

'How does he do that?' Lina remained her composure.

She blushes, "Thank you."

"Would you like me to bail you out?"

Her eyes went wide-eyed. "I…I…"

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find a way to pay me back." grinning like a cat…a sly, handsome, graceful, cat, that is.

He pulled out his bag of coins. Just before he was ready to pay the amount…

"Lina? What did you do this time…wait, let me rephrase that statement." the stranger crossed his arms as he smirked.

Footnotes:

(1) I couldn't really figure out to what to name it since I didn't want to use earthy St. Valentine's Day. Gomen…

(2) I haven't attended one but I got the idea from hearing other families who did years back. Kermesse is what it was explained earlier. Especially when there is a fake jail cell for the people who didn't do those actions. Now I don't know the exact detail of the fake marriage thing but I thought I would be a great idea to put it in as such. Confused….keep reading to the other chappies. ^.^

(3) These names and characters belong to the manga, _Mugen Spin_. I read it couple days ago from a bookstore and I like it. Unfortunately, I didn't see anymore of them…I'm hoping they will release more. Yayoi is some kind of spiritualists of sorts (sorry: I don't remember the exact field nor the correct name) and Ura is demon prince who is weaken in the human world and cursed to be a black cat by Yayoi with rosary prayer beads made from cat bones. The only way he can be transform is when she would remove the beads from his neck and to become a full demon with powers, Yayoi need to break one of the beads.


	2. Chapter 2

_**The Kermesse**_

**Part 2**

"Zelgadiss?!"

The ivory cladded shaman looked around. "Where's Gourry?"

"He went to find more money! What are you doing here?"

The couple and the jailer looked at the masked newcomer.

"I came her with Amelia for the festival but I lost her when I wasn't looking."

"Meaning you snuck out when she started doing her Justice Speeches again." she smirked.

*sigh* Yes, I did, you know me so well. *turning to Trista* How much for the redhead."

"The 'redhead' has a name you know!"

"For Miss Lina, 25 copper pieces."

"A simple price…damn Lina, what did you do to end up in the Kermesse's jail." he went into one of his pockets to look for his coin bag.

She huffed. "Nothing."

"I bet it's 'nothing'." he started to go into another pocket. "Funny, I could of sworn that…"

Lina arched a brow at him, "Zel?"

He began to look frantically, fishing everything out, including his tools of the trade.

"I've been robbed." he looked down and gloomy.

"B…but how?!" 'You have your chimeric senses.' knowing how he feels about his appearance and people's reactions.

Light bulb.

"Wait, can I give him money and he can bail me out?" she commented, mentally kicking herself for not thinking of it sooner.

"No…that's not how the rules work."

She let out a heavy sigh. "Oh well.."

"Perhaps I can help. I can pay for the two ladies."

"You can?"

"Very well, please do so, I'm sure Lina will be more than happy to repay you for your kindness."

"Perhaps, but I don't think Yayoi would like me to be…"

As he turned to look at the pretty spiritualist, her eyes give out a glint of threat as she unraveled from her wrist what seems to be a prayer rosary.

He sweat dropped and decided to carefully reword his sentence. Too bad, it seems that this sorceress also have very strong powers inside of her as well, perchance afterwards he finished with Yayoi…. He coughed as Lina and Zelgadiss looked at the two strangely.

"As I was saying, I don't think Yayoi would like me to take money from an attractive damsel."

Lina's cheeks reddened as she covered her mouth to make sure her gasp doesn't escape. Zelgadiss doesn't seem to be too appreciative at Ura's connotation.

"How much for Yayoi and Miss Lina?

"Well, lets see, 15 for Yayoi and Miss Lina….*counting* 40 copper pieces for both ladies."

He looked at her in disbelief. "What else did you do?" he began to count.

"What do you mean, Ura? Hehehehehe…." she giggled as she placed her hand behind her sweat dropped head.

"Besides the fact she didn't buy anything, she pouted, looked upset, and whined out loud during somebody's weddings."

His eyebrows furrowed. "I thought I had more than this…I only have 25 copper pieces with me."

One of the other guards was hearing the conversation. "Hey Trista, I feel a negotiation coming on." he spoke.

"….?"

Were on the minds of a full blooded yet weaken demon and a 1/3rd human, 1/3rd demon, and 1/3rd golem chimera. However the blonde and the redhead blushed enough crimson to match the latter's hair.

"I don't see why not."

"What's with the blushing, Lina."

"What is exactly needed to be done with this negotiation?"

"Ah….Nothing…really….Ura….that's alright….you have enough to pay for Miss Lina…I can wait…"

"NO! Um…don't worry about me go ahead and pay for Yayoi…"

The bishonens just stared at the bishoujos.

"Well, with the negotiation you can pay half the fee and…"

"Hey Zel!! Wwwhy don't you go find Amelia and Gourry." displaying her hands to shoo him into doing so. Lucky for her, Trista didn't fine her for the interruption.

"I'm guessing I need to say I will negotiate and pay the half amount."

Ura loves just picking on Yayoi's weakness. He was rewarded with another crimson blush. He's lucky that she's still in there….now all he has to do is to make sure to dodge her surprise attacks with the rosary cat bone beads.

She glared at him. 'Wait til I get out of this Ura. It's back to cat food for you.'

"Fine…I'll be back L…"

"Master Zelgadiss, you can say you'll negotiate. This gentleman is willing to pay half of hers as well."

Lina turned to glare at the woman. "Traitor." she murmured.

He closed his eyes as his arms crossed, thinking. "I don't know…"

The demon prince can not only sense his pondering but also his partial mazuko side, he didn't feel like he, nor his prey, could be endangered. However, he felt that this Zelgadiss would enjoy torturing the fiery one, that is if she's like Yayoi, all full of power and yet all full of innocence. He smiled at him as an idea popped in his head.

"I can still lend you the money and there will be no need to pay back, if that is your main concern."

He then lowered his voice that only them two can hear.

"Are you not curious why your Lina is blushing from head to toe when this woman was trying to explain about the negotiation?"

The shaman listened with interest. Needless to say, Ura did peaked at his inquisitive mind. Lina and Yayoi couldn't hear what they whispering about, but they don't like how the two smirked devilishly. The two cursed beings know what to expect from their would be torturers, yet this is the perfect opportunity for revenge for those countless of times they were going thru ….indignant surprises. It does seem to be curiouser and curiouser (1) that way she is behaving….hmmm…

"Since Ura is willing to…"

"Zel Don't Say It!!"

"I will negotiate for Lina."

He too was rewarded when he see her blushed so hard that she looked like a beacon.

"Very well then. That will be 20 copper pieces please."

As soon as he paid the amount, Trista unlocked the door.

"Alright ladies, you're free. Now all four of you will see the judge."

The two handsome gentlemen held out their arms, waiting for their captives..er…maidens. They reluctantly accepted the gesture, ignoring their blushes and the shivers on their spines once they made contact, nevertheless, the girls are putting their guards up.

"Have fun folks and don't forget to keep busy…and Miss Lina…try to stay out of trouble for today before you end up back in here."

She nodded. As soon as they were waiting in line and no police are around….

"I'm going to get back at you for this, Mister Greywers." she smile a little too sweetly, making the chimera inwardly shuddered in concern.

"For what? All I did is assisting you from staying in jail and we are just waiting for the magistrate to seal the other part of the bail."

She sighed as the two walked forward. "Zel…for a smart guy, you're pretty obtuse. How much do you know about the Kermesse?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Not much, I only know that every year on the Day of Psyche's Call, this town holds a charitable funfair each year which included a makeshift jail for those who break the Kermesse's laws, and many weddings."

"That's it?"

"Well that's all Amelia explained to me. Why? Is there more to it?"

"Tell me, was it Amelia's idea to come here?"

"Why yes. She said that it will be fun and will be also a rewarding experience since she have come visiting a couple times in the past. Why?" another step forward and pause.

"Figures. *sigh* There's a couple of things that the dear princess left out."

"Such as?" suddenly he has a lump in his stomach. What can the Saillune's heir be up to.

"Well, such as the negotiation part."

"Which is to see the judge." saying it rather bluntly.

"Yes, a part of it…but why don't you look ahead of you and the rest is self explanatory."

With each step they take, the girls' beautiful faces grew more rose hued. It was almost Ura's and Yayoi's turn to approached the desk.

"Ah…now I understand. Looks like you and I are going to be married with each other after all." came from the silky toned demon prince.

"Don't joke around like that Ura! It's not for real!" she want to throttle him so bad just to wipe that smirk off his face.

"Next couple approach the judge please. Ah…Miss Yayoi and Master Ura, correct?"

They nodded their response. One more calmer than the other.

"Very well, let's get the two of you married, shall we?"

Now it was the stoic sorcerer turn to blush after listening to the man in black robes, joining Lina's redder cheeks.

"H…he's kidding, right?"

"That's why I told you to go get Amelia and Gourry to pay the full price of the fine!" restraining herself from bopping him one.

"So that means…." his wide eyes stared at a distance.

"Yup. We're going to become a happily married couple, Zelly-boy."

Somehow, that didn't really sound too bad despite the differences…..

"…..?"

-------------------------Meanwhile----------------------------

"Where am I gonna get money….let's see I have *counting* 10 copper coins, I need more…."

"GET YOUR FRESH HOT POTS HERE!" a vendor at a nearby stall yelled.

"….?"

"DELICIOUS HOT POTS FOR ONLY 30 BRONZE PIECES!"

"Hot Pots!! For only 30 bronze pieces!! Hey mister…" Gourry immediately ran over to where his stomachs leads him to.

Somewhere else, near the two stalls; Win-A-Fish and Ring Toss…….

"…..on the Day of Psyche's Call is the best way to preserve Justice and Truth! We can overcome any obstacles that Hatred has sown in our paths of Righteousness! LOVE CONQUERS ALL!!"

"Wow miss. You're pretty much up there, aren't you?" a young boy looks up at a young lady, standing on top of one of the decorated poles as the crowd and the fishies sweat dropped.

"What's going on…Hey! Hey you…!"

"M…mme?"

"Yeah you! What are doing up there? Come down this instant!" a city's guard remarked.

"Um…okay."

She slid down and face the female official. She then noticed someone was missing from the vanishing crowd.

'Where's Mister Zelgadiss? Oh no…he disappeared on me, again.' she inwardly sighed.

"You didn't answer me miss."

"Hehe..I guess I got carried away with my speeches again." she gave a light chuckle to relieve the embarrassment.

"I should take you to jail…"

Amelia raised her both arms up with her pinky, index, and thumbs raised, lifting a bended knee up in the air. (a/n: like they do in most manga.)

"Eh?! But..but why?" 'Mmmme…a paladin and princess of Justice, locked up like a common thief!'

"Aw Trista, don't take her to the Kermesse's jail. All she did was making a speech about Justice, Truth, and Love." a little boy came to her aide.

"Well…alright then, you're free to go." seeing the happy boy ran off, no doubt to play a game.

"So you're a Kermesse's law officer?"

"Yes." the middle aged woman responded.

"So you're not going to take me to jail?"

"No…you actually did fine."

"Oh…well, ok. Umm…out of curiosity, how do you get arrested for today?"

The guard arched an eyebrow at her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay." the magistrate rolled up the scroll and handed it to Ura.

"Now, with Miss Yayoi's consent, you may kiss the bride."

Needless to say, Ura's smile is a mile high as Yayoi's eyes widened a bit, her cheeks practically on fire. He turned to her, turning on his charm for a safe measure, and looked deeply into her eyes. He held her hands into his.

"Yayoi, I know this is not real but I can't help but feel this is just the beginning of something wonderful for the both of us. Why don't you give the consent, so I may kiss you." his eyes shows so much passion.

She is practically mesmorized, "I….I.."

His face was getting closer and closer, his shoulders started to slowly shake up and down, he could no longer contain himself as if he was going into convulsions…

"Bwahahahaha!" and started laughing up a storm confusing everybody at the strange situation.

She fumed. "I do **not** consent!"

She was ready to punch him, until she quickly remembered where she is at. Befuddled at the reaction, the judge spoke.

"Um…fine you are dismissed. The next couple may approach the bench, please."

Leaving furiously with the hysterically laughing prince, she looks around to see if there's a hidden area where she can turn him into his cursed self. She dragged him by the his arm into a dark alleyway, away from any witnesses.

"That was…."

"Interesting."

"Zel, if you ever do something like that to me…" her eyes darkened and a glint flashed across her eyes.

He gulped. "Are you crazy? I'm not stupid enough to put myself in an early grave."

The pair have never really seen anything like them before. Their eyes followed the direction where they went. Something tells them that Ura is in hotter waters then it appears.

"Will the next couple please come forward, now!"

"Oh…."

Were their reply as they walked towards the desk. They notice that this is not the same judge as before, this one is bald and wearing glasses. Well, it is a long day, and he's only human. He may have either went home or had taken a break.

"Your names please."

"Lina Inverse."

"Zelgadiss Greywers."

The judge wrote their names into the "marriage scroll" and place the wedding bands on the side.

"Alright, we're almost done here, I just need your signatures please."

After compleying, they retreated back so that the "justice of peace" may finish up with this act.

"Do you, Zelgadiss Greywers, take Lina Inverse to be your beloved wife?"

"…..?"

"Zel?" she whispered into his ear. Her warm breath sent tingles down his spine.

"I'm sorry, would you please repeat that?" trying to ignore the sensation that seems to not leave him be.

"Do you, Zelgadiss Greywers, take this young maiden, Lina Inverse, to be your beloved wife?" sounding a little frustrated.

"Yes, I do."

'How can he say it so calmly…wait! Why am I taking it so seriously, it's just a gag!' mentally scolding herself for getting to worked up.

"Do you, Lina Inverse, take this gentleman, Zelgadiss Greywers, as your beloved husband?"

"Of course I do!" she quickly put her gloved hand over her mouth, cheeks tinged pink for the elated tone.

She wasn't the only one who have blushed.

"Well then, let's exchange rings please." grinning as he gave each one a band and they obeyed his words.

"As acting judge on the Day of Psyche's Call, you are now introduced as Mr. and Mrs. Zelgadiss Greywers."

After passing the scroll to the ivory cladded chimera, he notices the two stood there, puzzled and flushed.

"You may kiss the bride Mr. Greywers."

"…."

He rolled his eyes as if saying 'Good Grief'. " What are you waiting for? Kiss her already."

"Doesn't he need my consent to kiss me?"

"No!" he can feel his blood pressure rising.

"…..?"

"Look I don't have all day, I have other people waiting to be married. Either you kiss her properly, like newlyweds do, or I'll get the two of you in jail! You're choice!"

'Some choice.' both thought.

However, something in his voice means business, even the rest of the crowd, couples, and the guards, were startled at his command. A stress marked appeared on the side of his head.

"That's it! Guards!"

"Alright, alright, you don't have to take this so seriously, geesh."

"I always take my business seriously, _Mrs_. Greywers."

Both sweat dropped at his remark, they shrugged their shoulders, this is, after all, a ruse.

"We might as well get it over with Lina."

"Hai."

After a sigh from the two, they turned to each other, face to face. Once the cool aquamarines meet with the fiery garnets, they could only stare in each other's eyes. Their minds went blank, which means leaving free reigned to their trapped inner emotions, taking control of this situation. To them, it feels like there's only the two of them, alone. Zel gently cupped Lina's chin with his index finger and thumb. He lowered his head as he lifted her face closer to his, she, in turn, waits, obliged to this tender moment. She feels her heart fluttering as there seems to be butterflies in her stomach. He wrapped his free arm around her trim waist while she wrapped one around his neck and the other by his face, slowly pulling down his mask.(a/n: yeah….did I forget to mention he was still wearing it. My bad ^.^;) then resting her palm against his sculptured chest. With their eyes closed, her soft pink lips touched his astonishing smooth yet soft marbled lips. At that moment, they felt like everything….fits right. Which resulted into a prolonging kiss.

Cough…

However they were interrupted by someone who was clearing his throat.

"Finally! Move on, please. Will the next couple please step approach the bench."

The sound of the judge somewhat booming voice had awaken them. Their gemlike eyes were sluggishly opening as their brains were registering at what they were doing, like if they were in a fog. When they finally realized what happened, they widened their eyes and quickly released one another embrace, flushed a deep crimson hue.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Do you want to go to jail?" he narrowed his eyes at the bewildered couple.

"No…no sir. We will take our leave. Thank you for being patient." he reached for silent Lina's arm and gently tugged her away from there, hoping to find a place to relax and restore their senses.

He grumbled by himself as he was adjusted his glasses. He grabbed his paperwork and sorted them carefully.

"Excuse me sir, but who are you and why are you sitting at the Kermesse judge's seat."

He averted his eyes upwards to see the previous judge. "The Kermesse judge's seat? *blink, blink* Uh oh." He was wondering why there are so many couples not wearing the proper formal ensemble.

***************************************************

He took the shell shocked Lina Inverse, to an area where he know she'll wake up. He had her sit down to a chair underneath a cherry-blossom tree. The smell of food wafted underneath her nose stirs her sense into the present. The rumble in her stomach let Zelgadiss know that she alright.

"What would you like me to get for you?"

"I think…I think I would like some wine."

"I don't think it's a good idea right now Lina. You need to eat first."

"I know what I'm doing Zel…beside, I'll be fine after a sip or two."

"Very well, anything in particular?"

"Yeah…the best one, Zefillia wine." she handed him a bag full of gold coins and off he went.

Moments later, he returned with a bottle.

"Here you go." Handed her the green glassed bottle.

She looked at the label, then looked up to him. "From the Inverse Estates…why?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know, I thought it may help you quickly feel better."

She smiled warmly at him. "Thank you."

She patted a chair that was next to hers. He handed her a goblet as he took out one for himself.

"Ah…either you were curious how it tastes or you just wanted to make sure I don't drink the whole bottle."

"A little of both. It would be impolite of me just to let a lady to drink unaccompanied." he sat down.

"Hmm…I see you have regal manners, did you learn it from Amelia?"

"No..not really, I learned it a long before that."

Not wanting to push a possible gentle subject, she was about to pour herself some. However the shaman grabbed the bottle.

"…?"

"It's also impolite to allow the lady pour to the gentleman." he popped the corkscrew and began to pour….but not to Lina's cup.

"…..?"

She watched intently as he began to serve a little. Swirling the reddend contents, smelling, then took a sip.

"Very good." he poured Lina a glass full. "I tried another sample earlier. I just wanted to make sure he sold me the right one."

"Wow Zelgadiss…you're a wine connoisseur too? What else am I able to expect out of you." she smiled as she sipped. 'This is very good. Must be when grandfather first made it.' mentally added that tidbit to herself as she see him corking the wine and placing it in his cloak.

"You'll will be surprised." drinking another sip after he spoke.

There was a moment of silence, as they sat together, wondering.

"So, Lina?"

"Yeah Zel, what would like to tell me?" she fiddled with her new ring, feeling the odd weight of it.

"I bet you're glad this is nothing more than a ruse?" looking down at his goblet.

"Why?" confused at what he is getting at.

"Why? What would Gourry say?"

"Pft…That Pea Brain? Please….as you can see, he's still not back. Besides, I doubt he would know what's going on. Now as for Amelia…"

"Don't get me started Lina, I don't know why she even dragged me here." rubbing the bridge of his nose.

"Think about it, she knew what goes on in these Kermesses on this day every year and she tries to…er….get the both of you together! One way or another. Kind of thinking 'bout it, I bet she took your money too. *tapping finger on chin* She probably done it when you weren't looking. I was wondering what happened to your keen chimeric senses when you said you were robbed."

She heard him growled. "It was a set up! She was trying to get me in jail knowing how I feel about festivities and…" getting more upset at the underhanded plot.

"…and she would negotiate. Damn, that girl have it bad for you." she giggled, taking another sip.

"That's not funny, Lina." giving glance of his seriousness.

"Aw cheer up! It's not like you can get back at her or anyth…um..Zel, what's with that grin on your face?"

Footnotes:

(1) Yes, this small piece is from Disney's Alice in Wonderland, with Alice talking about the Chesire Cat. Disclaimers: no…that piece does not belong from me.


	3. Chapter 3

_**The Kermesse**_

**Part 3**

"Who says about not getting my revenge on her?"

"Zelgadiss…..she's just young and in love. I'm sure she's just wanted you to notice her."

"In either case, what she had done is deceitful." he took a sip after talking.

"I'm not saying what she did is right but you can't be hard on her."

"It will be rather harmless…. actually…this is the right moment to seize on this great opportunity, of course, with your consent." closing his eyes as he carefully construct his vengeance, his smiling growing wider.

"What opportunity? " watching him swirling his wine in his cup.

"We weren't expecting you and Gourry to be here." '…and with you being your normal, temperamental, self on this day…' he smiled as he mentally kept that tidbit of info to himself before both of them end up in jail.

"OoOoh..I get it…I'm the wrench in her little scheme." she smirked.

He nodded. "Lina dear would you care to be part of _my _little plan?" his smile slide to the left after finishing the rest of his wine.

He got up and put his cup away in his cloak. He shifted a bit and his head knocked one of the lower branches which some of the petals fell unto the ground. Lina stifled a giggle, he picked a pink flower and started to twirl it before he sat back down next to her.

"I'm in every step of the way, husband of mine." placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I thought so, sweetheart."

He lightly held Lina's hand when he felt her ready to remove it. The touch of his just sent her heart fluttering again.

'Geesh…why am I acting this way?' she thought as too finished drinking the rest of her liquor (a little too quickly might I add) and stored it away.

Then all of sudden, she felt a pair of hands grabbing her waist, with a quick tug, she ended up on the shaman's lap, much to her surprise. She blushed hard when she felt one of his hands placing gently on her back.

"W...wwwh." she stuttered.

"Shh…here she comes." he smiled lovingly at her as he brushed back a lock of her hair and carefully placed the sakura blossom behind her ear.

It was really nice of him to give her the blossom. She almost forgot that she'll arrive in a second to witness the "Mr. and Mrs. Greywers" sharing their private moment.

'I can't wait to see Amelia's face…' she automatically thought as she wrapped carefully, her one arm his back of his neck and the other placed on his chest.

She sat there, smiling as her head snuggled against the crook of his neck, fighting hard not to blush and being cautious to make sure her flower doesn't lose its beautiful form. She concentrate on playing the part of a newlywed in love, though it wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. Zel was also having a hard time once he felt Lina's nimble hand touched the back of his head and her warm breath tickling the bare part of his neck. They do look as if they're really enjoying the facade. The petite sorceress unknowingly, let out a soft sigh as she began to unconsciously, yet lightly, drew little circles on his torso.

The moment of truth approaches once he saw the familiar face headed for their direction. He thought he better act quickly to prevent Lina as well as himself from incarceration. Her caress elicited tingles up and down on his spine, welcoming the touch. His thoughts drew a moment of love's bliss, how it would actually meant and feel if they were really married…

'I better stop my little theory right there.'

"Well…that's much better." a female voice interrupted their confusing turmoil.

'It's not Amelia! It's that….' she froze.

"Hello madam, I take it that you're making your rounds to see if anyone else needs to go to jail?"

"Yes. Speaking about that, I hope you the two of you weren't planning to be doing this for the remaining of the day?" her smile slid the right.

"Actually, we were just thinking where we have better chances for us to win a drawing. Any suggestions?"

'Good quick thinking Zel.' she almost kissed him as a reward for his wits….almost. She sat there contemplating at these…contradicting yet welcoming notions that keep popping in her mind.

'It must be the wine.' she thought out her excuse.

"Well, so far the best one is that over there."

Pointing straight ahead to where there are many couples practically pushing and shoving to buy a ticket from various girls wearing red heart shaped outfits. The redhead turned around to take a look.

"It's crowded." she commented.

"For a good reason too. It's also the most popular one today. The offer free dinners for two at the expensive Le Signet Blanc restaurant, a three day pass for a luxurious spa, and finally, the grand daddy of them all…an all expense paid wedding including a honeymoon. The raffle starts in about 5 minutes."

"Incredible…this town is very generous for granting such wonderful gifts." he said it rather awestruck.

"Of course, we strongly believe in love, especially on this particular day." the Kermesse's acting official said it rather proudly.

"We won't be able to buy one on time." Lina's eyebrows furrowed.

Noticing the disappointed tone in her voice, Trista is willing to do something nice for them. She looks around until she recognized one of the guised ticket vendors.

"Hold on…give me a minute." she rushed over there, practically pushing, shoving, and what looks like, threatening the customers.

"You actually sounded concerned Lina."

She too, had the same thought, "Er…well, we don't want to be in jail, right?" why did she feel like she had just lied?

"Yes, of course." for a moment there, he thought that maybe, just maybe…

The sorceress practically felt the disappointment in the tone of his voice. Puzzled at the sudden compassion for his well being, she decided best not to ponder and dismiss it. The two noticed Trista speaking to one of the girls and dragged her thru the crowd.

"This is Yumi."

"Hello!"

The nodded their greetings at a cheerful girl with her dark hair in a ponytail and her green eyes sparkled with excitement.

"I understand your new here and you wish to buy a ticket?"

"Yes."

She tore out an red paper ticket and hand it the young lady. "Here you go, your lucky number is 718. That will be ten bronze pieces please."

He pulled out the coins and paid her as Lina held on to the ticket.

"Thank you and good luck!"

"Thank you Yumi and thank you Trista for your help."

"Anytime."

There was a sound of a large bell rang through out the courtyard. The crowd started to disperse and entered into a large building.

"Oh my….the raffle is closed. They started the drawing already…I better go. I will see you later mother." she gave a peck on her cheek and quickly ran off inside to where the crowd rushed into.

"She's your daughter?"

"My one and only child. *sigh* Well, I must leave, I already did my good deed for the day. Good luck to you both."

With a wave of goodbye, the mother left back to finish up her assigned duties.

"Well, at least we need not to worry about imprisonment today."

"Yup…but your forgot one thing Zel."

There was a rumble sounding off like a bugle that came between them.

"Oh…I have forgotten about that."

"So…Mr. Greywers, what should I order for dinner once I win?" looking at the ticket.

"Don't you mean _we_ and that is _if_ we won?"

"No...I mean I, as in me, and stop being so pessimistic!"

"You know there is no such thing as I in team, Lina."

"Well it was bought with my money, that you still currently have in your possession might I add, therefore, this is an exception."

"True as you make it sound, that is still not an exception to your silly pretext."

Just as she was about to add more excuses, Rezo's great/grandson threw in a curve ball.

"Remember, it was necessary for me to hold on to it, just in case we have encounter something, such as another unexpected incident for you getting arrested….again."

"*sigh*I suppose you're right. Come on, we already spent enough time out here, let's go inside and check out what _we_ won."

They came to realization that she is still sitting on his lap and they're still wrapped in each others arms. There goes the blushing again. (a/n: Gomen minna-san! I know it's too much, bear with me please.) They both got up quickly.

"Um…." she put her hand behind her head as she looked up.

"*cough* Right…well…"

He presented his arm as the gentleman that he is, she shrugged her shoulders and accepted the gesture.

"…let's go and see what the fuss is all about."

She smiled somewhat shyly at him and they walked towards where both the huge crowd and the raffle are held at. There, they see a woman with short, blue hair, wearing a long, red dress and a white name tag.

"….and finally we're down to the last two of the these wonderful prizes everyone!"

Many people started to cheer. They can feel the excitement all around.

"Ok! We have special reservations for a romantic dinner for two at Le Signet Blanc."

She stood in front of a table where a rather large, three dimensional, red heart shaped bowl laid. She stuck her arm in the small opening, swirling the lots around and around.

"I can't wait to win that prize! I'll finally get a free, decent dinner!" patting her stomach.

"There you again with the I. Don't you remember that we're in this together, Lina-chan?"

"Hmpf…Fine, if _we_ win, then I get to have your order too!" saying rather excitingly.

"Now wait just one moment, I too, would like to have a refined dinner for once." '…especially if it's for free and nowhere near the palace.'

"….two. Once again, the number is five, seven, two." she looks around to see if anybody responded.

In the background, there was a scream of glee from their left flank.

"We won Ura! We won!!"

The people clapped and moved to the side for the winners to pass through.

"Hey! It's Yayoi and Ura!" she noticed them and smiled.

"Yes, they have won the reservation to Le Signet Blanc."

"Grr…lucky them. Awww…and it's the best restaurant too! I was so looking forward to it…" she frowned a bit as she hung her head in defeat. She patted her empty tummy as if she was comforting a kicked puppy. "I'm sorry, you're gonna have to wait a little longer until we leave this place." She got a response back.

"Er…the way your stomach reacted to your sentence…it's a good thing we didn't win this prize otherwise the maitre d' will have us kicked out for that overwhelming appetite of yours."

"I'm going to be the nice, young, proper lady that I am…."

He coughed.

"ANYWAY! As I was saying, I'm going to behave here and just simply let your rude comments slide." she crossed her arms as she stuck her nose up in the air.

"Pft…you just don't want to end up arrested again for trying to either insult or injure me."

He received a angered side glance from her while he just give her a smirk, knowing that he was right on Lina's excuse.

"Come on, let's go find something to eat."

"No…wait…let's stick a little longer. I have a feeling that I'm gonna win something here."

He looked at her as if she grown two heads. "Aren't you hungry?"

"Of course I am! But I'm listening to my instincts here and it says I'm going to get a wonderful prize. Three day spa pass…here I come!!"

The shaman placed a hand on her forehead, she blushed at the mere touch of his cool fingers on her skin.

"Well, it doesn't seem like you're getting a fever. Needless to say that you're not going to drink any liquor until you have food in your stomach."

She immediately slapped his hand away.

"I'm fine damn it! Again, why does everybody think that I don't have any feelings…*grumble, grumble* I have a right to change my mind! It's my choice!"

Zelgadiss cock his stony brow at her. Wishing to change subject, she sighed before she speaks.

"Yayoi and Ura…they seemed to be a cute couple, in an odd sorta way, but cute none the less." start to hold on to her "hubby's" arm.

He looks at her quizzically. 'Did she just said cute couple?' Well that caught him off guard…again. He thought best to just ignore it, besides, it's probably more of the Zefilian wine talking.

"If nothing else, slightly odd is of more the precise word for it." agreeing with her as he placed his hands over Lina's gloved ones.

"And now for what everybody is waiting for….the Grand Prize!"

Many more cheers and shouts from the crowd…which the ivory shaman had to cover his ears due to his supersensitive hearing. She repeated the same process as before, she then pulled out her arm and in her hand held the winning lot number.

"We have seven, one, eight! Once again folks! Seven, one, eight! Where's our very lucky winners?!"

"…..? Lina….what is our ticket number?"

"Lemme see….*blink, blink, blink* We…won?…we won?! WEWON!! ZEL, WE WON!!"

She jumped into his arms and hugged each other tightly. They received applauses and cheers as she kissed him fully on his lips. Their expressions mirrored each other as per their faces glowed pinkish red hues.

"Aahh…oops. Sorry 'bout that." she quickly climbed down and started to hold his hand, tugging him to move on forward to collect their prize, which she hopes, he would forget the surprising endearment.

"I didn't mind…really." saying it rather of factly.

"I guess we just got caught up with the energy." 'Wow, that one drink surely got to me.'

He nodded in agreement. They walked up towards the direction where there are other winners stood. Which a sudden thought crossed their minds.

"Um…Zel…what did we win?" her crimson eyes blinked bewildering at him.

"I have no clue."

That was not the answer she wanted to hear right now, wasn't he the one with the excellent memory and super hearing? Just as she was to make a comment to him that he's a Gourry-impersonator…she got a hug from Yayoi.

"Miss Lina! Mister Zelgadiss! Congratulations!"

"We want to congratulate to the two of you also!" the Dramatta responded.

"Ah…allow me to congratulate you, mademoiselle."

Using that sultry tone of his, Ura reached for the captivated Lina's gloved hand, and just as his lips were barely touching it, Zelgadiss snatched her hand away in a blink of an eye. The casa nova looked up to see a blushing sorceress and a death glower from the 1/3rd demon, who happened to place himself between Lina and him. He then received a quick hard rap against the back of his head. He turned to see Yayoi, showing him the Cat God's rosary beads.

"I know what you're up to Ura …don't make me use this again." whispered harshly at him.

He sighed and decided to behave himself. However, he can feel a threatening aura from the person next to him. He glance to the side to only see a serious glint from the chimera.

"I don't where exactly you came from, but I do know that you are a full blooded demon, weaken and cursed but still full blooded. I also know that you too can sense my demon side." he whispered loud enough just for the prince. "You are to stay away from _my _Lina or else suffer the consequences."

"Okay! Let's give a hearty applause for all of our winners again." not noticing to the possible dangerous fight that they are willing to provide.

"No need to threaten me, whelp, I have my own prey to take care of." giving a sly smile to an envious mazuko.

"By the look of things, I say you actually have a problem trying to take care of the spiritualist you call prey." smirking in return.

The people minus the four, were oblivious to the sound of lightning crackling. While the guys were doing a glaring contest, the girls sweat dropped at them.

"Um guys….will the both of you stop this…we _are_ in public. We can't reveal anything that the two of you are demons! We'll end up in worse conditions than jail." the Slayers' leader harshly whispered to them.

"Oh…so I was right. I couldn't tell because I don't feel that much negativity from him." her head tilted to one side as placed her index finger on her lips.

The two mazukos of different planes looked puzzled at the two powerful maidens. They sighed.

"How did the both of you came to know about him?" one pointing to the other.

"Duh. Hello…I _am_ a powerful mystic, decedent of the Suzako clan, the 78th head to be exact…."

"And I'm Lina Inverse, young, beautiful, powerful sorceress extraordinaire."

"….?"

Enough said. They decided to give up on the question, especially since they know what the consequences might bring, and it's not from the crowd.

Meanwhile…from the beginning of their personal, confronting conversation, not too many rejoiced what the blue haired hostess preached. It seems to disappoint her quite a bit.

"Aw come on people!! That's not how we do it!" saying rather frustratingly.

There were a little more applauses but with less heart, then they started to leave. She sighed, oh well…she's should've known that there's always going to be sore losers in this mob, there usually is. She turn around and saw the victors next to the two that one before them, she smiled and extended her hand to the pair who won the Grand Prize.

"Congratulations! I'm Valarie Ra Chalye. Now, we have to discuss the arrangements for this…"

"That's great and all but…um…just of curiosity…what did we win Valerie?" she innocently asked.

The woman face faulted. "YOU DON'T KNOW?!" eyeing at the two incredulously.

"You don't have to yell miss….we can listen perfectly well at this close of a distance." trying to regain his hearing.

"Er…sorry…but seriously, you don't know what the grand prize is?"

"Well, I do recall that the Kermesse officer mentioned about an all expense paid spa…."

"Oh that was the first prize that was already given out for this drawing."

"Then what the heck did we win? Oh…I know…we won an all expense paid dinner!" she rubbed her greedy little hands.

Just as the blue haired lady was ready to say no, the ever stoic stud decided to do the explanation instead, just to save not only himself, but also the others, a headache.

"No Lina…I believe it is….." his cool blue diamonds widen along with a furious blush with the sudden realization.

"Zel? What is it? What's wrong?" worriedly looking at the man who is performing a wonderful fish-out-of water impression.

Then it slowly dawned on her what the hostess said before his response. A flashback to when that fake guard said about what the prizes are, including the 'grand daddy of them all'. Soon, she joined her best friend on the mimicking.

"Yup! You two won the Grand Prize miss!!" she smiled at the sorceress.

"So…" the blue haired lady continued as she pulled out a leather bound calendar book and a pen. She starts to flip thru pages. "…have the two of you decided what day and year you would like to be wedded? I have an opening next year from today? Unless you wanted sooner?"

She pulled herself from the pages and looked at them. Well, she thought, at least they're not flapping their mouths anymore.

"Is there anything wrong?" she asked as the pair now have blank expressions.

"Miss Lina? Mister Zelgadiss?" the mystic waved her hands in front of their faces.

"I believe they're in shock Yayoi." he let out a smile of mirth.

"Hmm…how odd. Usually, I get all types of responses, but nothing like this."

The powerful sorceress and the wise shamanist were in their own happy little worlds, they couldn't listen to what anyone is saying. They are in still in disbelief, how this whole day is just simply….strange? Bizarre? Unexpected? Amazingly surprising? Yes…all that and maybe even more. Each one could only hear and feel their breaths exhaling and inhaling as well as their hearts beating, pounding hard against their chests. Could this be real? At any case, they need to awaken from their illusions and face reality that even they feel remotely vague about it.

"Perhaps, I can help."

"Oh, how is it done Master Ura?" trying hard not to drool and control her feelings over the gorgeous being.

"That's simple." saying it rather nonchalantly.

The two ladies curiously looked at the enticing, heir of Infinite City, stood in front of the redhead. He lifted his eyes to reach into those distant garnet ones.

"Lina? Can you hear me? If you do, blink your beautiful, fiery eyes."

As much as Yayoi would like these two strangers to be awaken from their own worlds, Ura's expression is making her worry what he may have up his sleeves. To her amazement, the vertically challenged girl responded.

"Good. I want to help you." making sure his voice would impress this very strong powered woman.

He grabbed hold of one hand as his other hand softly started to caress her cheek. He got a response by the rosy hues on her face.

'It worked, now to nab this possible tasty morsel from this fractioned demon. If this is accomplished, I may not need that impertinent girl to be king anymore! '

"Ask of me anything, I could…would grant any wish you desire." mentally congratulating himself for accomplishing his victim in a mesmerizing state.

The hostess could feel the mere sensuality oozing out his aura. She could only fan herself as she stood closer to him, wishing she could be in that redhead's spot at the moment. Just as the mystic is ready to knock him out his senses for trying to take advantage and readily suck out her powers, Zelgadiss steadily regain conscious as well as his mazuko/male instincts that someone is trying to take Lina away from him. He quickly sees the daemon prince's intentions.

"Grr….I said stay away from her!"

He separated the close space between the incubus and his…er…the heroine and ready to punch him with all his chimera strength. The jolt and the recognizable hear-me-roar tone have waken the Chaos Child.

"ZEL! DON'T!" he turns around to see the speaker.

"Lina?"

He felt a pair of hands grabbed hold to his raised arm, restraining him from occurring any injury.

"He's not worth it."

Rezo's great/grandson gazed upon the pretty lass who was softly looking at him.

"See? I told you I can help." even though he's disappointed that he couldn't finish his plan.

During the whole time, Valerie is totally perplexed during the whole scenario. She would normally know how to handle any kind of stressful situation, all things considered that she's a wedding planner.

"Er….could we finish discussing about the plans to your wedding, please?"

"Ttthhhee wewewe…wwedding?" both stuttered.

"Well, yes."

"Bbbuutt how? I mean, that it hasn't even crossed our minds."

'Isn't that the truth…sort of anyway. Nee-chan won't like the idea of me getting married without her knowing first….oh no…she's gonna kill me!! What am I suppose to do? Maybe if I have Zel explain to her that…that…oh I don't know…wait, better not let him go in all alone…*sigh* I do know that what I wanted is what all girls would want to have one day…ergh….why is this so confusing? A young, pretty gal like myself, shouldn't make this big of a major commitment yet! But then again it would be nice….Why am I debating this stupid dilemma?!'

"Oh! I was under the impression that both of you have already discuss marriage with each other." watching nervously at the peculiar bride-to-be, frustratingly stomping her left foot on the ground as if there was something there.

The intelligent duo gave her a bewildered look.

"Wwwhhatever gave you that idea?"

"Simply by the way two of you have looked at each other, especially during the Kermesse's wedding."

There was a long period of silence. The Mugen Spiral's duo could do nothing but wait for the hostess to finish with the discussion.

"Can't you three finish the conversation another day?" he still felt bristled from the earlier defeated incident.

"Ura! Will you stop being so impatient? Can't you see that this is a very important and delicate decision?"

"Well I have a very simple answer; just end the charade. Either go thru with it or go on with their own separate lives."

"Can't you just give it to some other couple?" Zel simply ignore his comment.

She shook her head that her blue hair swish back and forth. "Cannot be done. This is practically a done deal, besides, during these years, couples that won the free wedding prizes always go thru with it."

"Oh this is ridiculous! What happens when you have a couple that changed their minds and decided not to go thru with it?" Lina stomped the ground again.

"I never had that problem, especially when they wish to marry on the Day of Psche's Call."

"What so special about today? Is it because it's suppose to be meaningful and romantic?"

"Yes and also because that's when married couples tend to still be together because love reigns on this day." answering Lina's question in a soft romantic tone.

"Amelia mentioned how there's a legend…a long time ago, a young man named Eros and a beautiful young maiden named Psche (1) were star crossed lovers and….."

"As much I love to listening stories, I rather not when it comes down to love so cut to the end, okay?"

"Very well, the couple were finally united and lived happily ever after."

She just glare at him as her fists rested on the both sides of her hip. He sighed, knowing that she at least wants to know some detail about how the town decided to have this day dedicated to the woman. The Dragon Spooker is now tapping her boot, impatiently.

"Fine. How they end up together is because after they were long separated, the dying Psyche's soul was calling out for him for days until it came to him in a dream, which he immediately returned to her. The two swore that they'll never part again, united as one and lived happily ever after. I hope you don't mind if I leave out Amelia's sprouting out long speeches about Love and Justice. The people believe that on this day, every year, his or her souls would call out for their soul mate and thus finally be united as one as well. Any questions?"

"No. All it sounds to me is a bogus bunch of mushiness."

"What do you expect?"

"*sigh* Yeah…I guess you're right. At least I didn't get to hear it thru Amelia's point of view."

"You wouldn't even give her a chance to finish her first part of the sermon before you Fire Ball her."

"Shut up."

"Yayoi, do you ever get the feeling like they actually belong together?"

The two powerful sorcerers towered over him, "Shut Up Ura!!"

"Well!" he said rather snootily.

"Please, the wedding…"

Lina ran her fingers thru her bangs, she then instinctively gently touched her temple/ear area. Miraculously, the simple yet pretty bud is there. She sighed mentally in alleviation.

"Look, how about this, we'll come back here and decide the wedding date once we finish with our mission."

"LLLiina?" he blushed.

"A mission? What kind is it? Will it take long?"

"We actually can't discuss it…it's top secret."

He exhaled in relief…sorta.

"Oh…but of course." saying it rather excitingly.

"Yes, we would appreciate it if you would not let anyone know about the mission, it would most likely endanger everyone." adding a serious tone to his already stoic voice.

"My lips are sealed."

"Ours as well." noting the severity of the situation.

Ura have already caught on with their little lie but hey, he doesn't really care, all he wanted is his free meal and to go back home.

"Well ok. I normally don't do this but this is an extraordinary exception. How about if I'll just get certain things in order thru out these months as I wait for your return. That way I could show you both various of designs, themes, the locations….."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah…I get the picture. Don't call us, we'll call you, hmm? Does it sounds like a plan?"

"Well yes, yes of course!"

"Excuse while I speak with…er…the future Mrs. Greywers…about the mission."

"Huh? Oh, of course, Zel."

He pulled her to the side. "Lina, are you sure about this lie?"

"Relax, will ya? She won't know the difference, besides, I had to come up with something otherwise she'll bug us to death. We'll just give her the slip once she has her back turn. As long as she doesn't have our names, we're safe."

"Yes, I see your point there. How do we distract her long enough for us to leave?"

"Well…maybe if we…."

Meanwhile, as the couple whispered their plan together…

"Oh dear, I know they're talking secretively but I do need their names before I leave them. I need to catch up with the rest of my work."

Yayoi looked up as she tapped her index finger on her pink lips, "Didn't he mention Mrs. Greywers?"

Prince Ura withheld a snicker. "Yes, and I remembered she introduce herself as Lina Inverse and back while the two of you were in jail, she mentioned his name as Zelgadiss."

The woman's mouth gaped. "She's _thee_ Lina Inverse?! I…I would have never thought….but she…and he.…he must…ah…never mind." she sweat dropped just in case the Chaos Child would hear her and….she shuddered.

Did they actually see fear on her face? They still looked at her, confused at her reaction to sorceress' name. They shrugged shoulders and decided not to ask questions.

"I…I gotta go….it seems I have better make this a splendid wedding."

As she turned to leave behind the other realm travelers, she turned back around, "I'm terribly sorry that I forgot about your prize. With all these shocking circumstances…here you go."

Valerie handed her the certificate to their free dinner to Le Signet Blanc.

"Thank you! That's okay, I kinda forgot 'bout it too."

"How come that doesn't surprise me."

She tried hard to refrain herself from hurting him. She could always get him later, ' When we get home, I'll just let Hakuyo know what happened, maybe he could do something to straighten him out.'

"Well, please let them know how honored I am to be they're wedding planner and I will do my very best to impress them. Thank them on my behalf and let them know that they can reach me anytime." Hopefully in a good mood she thought.

"Good bye." she bowed before them.

The pretty spiritualist return the gesture and Valerie left.

"Hey! Where did she go?"

"Oh…she had other work to finish up. But don't worry, everything is taken care of. Oh, she also told me to thank you and she's very honored for the job that she'll try her very best for both of you."

"She did?"

"I wonder why?"

"Who cares Zel. At least we didn't have to worry about her anymore….boy was she annoying."

"She practically ran after getting some information she needed from both of you."

"Why did she run?"

"She mentioned how she needed impress you and make it a splendid wedding…."

"Impress who?"

"Why Miss Lina."

"Of course she does, I am the bride to be after all and…"

"Lina, did you forget that the wedding she's planning is real? Yayoi, what information did she needed from us?" crossing his arms against his chest.

"Your names."

"Our…names?" 'Oh…Dear…L'Sama….' his mind is bit frazzled at the moment.

"You mean to tell me she has our last names too?" the redhead asked rather excitingly.

The sandy blonde happily nodded.

"That explains it all."

She glared at her companion at the meaning of his words.

"Why? Did I do something wrong? Aren't your names Lina Inverse and Zelgadiss Greywers?"

"Well yes…."

Suddenly, it dawned on her, the garnet eyes began to water, "I'm doomed….Luna is definitely going to kill me for this…." she dropped to her knees and started to rant about what her nee-chan would possibly do to her.

"Is she that afraid of her sister?" looking at the shaman who is just watching the despaired girl who interrupted him.

He nodded. "Of all to fear. She faced Mazuko Kings whether resurrected or from another world, Mazuko Lords, a maniacal half mazuko and half reborn ancient dragon lieutenant, monsters, dragons, other very dangerous beings and even death. *sigh* I guess it can't be helped. We all have something that brings terror into our very soul."

'So it is true. That young hyper woman spoke the truth.'

The sudden thought of a certain someone came to thought. He couldn't hold it any longer, Ura let out a chuckle that turned into laughter. All three of them just stared at him then looked at each other.

"Why is he laughing? Did we miss something?"

"I have no clue."

"Does he do this all the time?"

Hearing more snickers in the background. They sweat dropped.

"Yeah…I just don't know about his sanity sometimes."

"Well maybe it's connected with his curse, a side effect perhaps?"

"Um….no….from what I know, er…he's like that before the curse."

"That explains it all."

"I heard that blue boy! Are you done insulting me now?" feeling even more offended by a mere being with 1/3rd piece of mazuko as he continue to give him a glare.

Choosing to be the adult and not reply both the insult and his question, other wise Lina will intervene and the two will have eat either a Freeze Arrow or a Dragon Slave. Zel looked up to the sky.

"It's already past dusk and I'm actually getting hungry."

"Hell…how can I forget about food? *drool* Ah glorious food…" her mind pops up with all types of delicious meals.

"Maybe its because of all the excitement on the wedding." the innocent 16 year old smiled.

"Er….yeah….I was forgetting the whole scenario until you brought it back up."

"Sorry Miss Lina."

"*sigh* Forget it…literally."

Footnotes:

(1) Sorry folks…I know the mythology of Psyche and Cupid (Eros is his adult name) I thought I would just shorten and add other tidbit since I didn't want it to make it too reality-wise.

(2) Hakuyo is Ura's young cousin who is kinda a promised "bride" for him….um, the future bride is actually a demon guy. Yeah, I'm in a shock too, but nothing really happens between them during the manga series. Yet, he's determined to kill Yayoi so that Ura would be free and have him returned to Infinite City. Mugen Spiral written by Mizuho Kusanagi, Tokyo Pop


	4. Chapter 4

_THE KERMESSE_

**Part 4**

The sun has set and the full moon was raised in the sky when the two couples walked and talked. All four of them were ready to go on their own separate ways, however, Ura did something to Yayoi that made her flushed, infuriating her in the process. She pulled out the beads and successfully snuck it around the smirking prince's neck, which fortunately for everyone, there were just them. With a puff of white smoke, Lina and Zelgadiss witnessed the transformation.

Blink, Blink, Blink, Blink

Eyes adjusting and an unsuspected squeal later…..

"Aw!! He's so kawaii!" looking at a scowling little furry monster.

The Natural Enemy of All That Lives, picked up the cat, hugged him, and started to scratch behind his ear…which was rewarded with a purr….(1)

"Stop that!!! *purr, purr* I'm a Demon Prince! I order you to stop human! *purr, purr* I will eat you!" he continued to purr despite his threats and complaints.

"He can talk?" looking a bit of a mixture of surprise and impressed.

"I know. You wouldn't think he's that adorable with all the grief he gives me." she smiled and pet him on top of his soft furry head.

The cat stared at her. "I could say the same goes for you. Remember it's all your fault what I become! How can I be strong enough to defeat my enemies and be King if I'm in this wretched form?!"

"What a shame that his vocabulary is extensive. Maybe you should put him down Lina, you don't know if he have fleas or what he has come in contact with."

Watching Ura's reaction as he smirked. The fur ball hissed at him.

"Zelgadiss! Would you quit picking on him!" hugging the black tom cat.

"I would listen to your friend here." kitty-smiling at the chimera as he snuggled to her a little closer.

As he was ready to make some more statements, he paused for a moment while his little head nuzzled in the sorceress' hand so that she would scratch him so more. A little _too_ close for his own good. His smirking was soon turned upside down.

"Ah…a little more to the left….aaahh…right there *purr, purr* that feels so good…." keeping one open eye at Zelgadiss, who is frowning and growing more jealous of the slick mazuko's scheme at each second.

Mr. Mystical Swordsman decided to simply closed his eyes not only to stop watching Ura's brazen moves but to wonder on his sudden transformation. He's astonished as to how that happened. He wished his curse would worked as simple as like that. As much as he doesn't want to, he decide to observe the cursed daemon at a closer range. Zel opened his eyes and begin to examine him. The longer he looked at the cat, face to face, the harder it is for him to stifle his laugh. His uncovered his left eye began to twitch.

"What do you want whelp? Are willingly ready to painfully die from my awesome powers?" looking very serious with those slit feline eyes as the girls watched the two with an arched brow.

That did it. It first started as a chuckle then soon became laughter so hard, that tears start rolling down from his eyes. The cat gave him a dark glower.

"This…haha…this is…your…*snicker* your cursed side?!"

"Shut up! I would appreciate it if you do not tell anyone about this….this problem."

"Don't worry Ura….me and him are usually very good with keeping secrets, right Zel."

She started to wave a long stemmed weed in front of the kitty's face which seems to help him calm down and distracted as he starts to bat it around, making him look cuter. She smiled at such an adorable sight. However, the chimera didn't give a response, she turned to see him debating at the question. At least he stopped laughing.

"I said we are good with keeping secrets." saying it a little louder.

No response, she practically shoved the cat to Yayoi and stormed towards where he stands.

"Zelgadiss Greywers! When I said we keeping this a secret…I mean it!"

"I know…I was just waiting for you to give that sneaky, little, seducing mazuko back to Yayoi."

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

"Would you have listened to me?"

"…..?"

"Exactly."

"What difference does it make…and why would you care if I had Ura in my arms?" crossing her arms to emphasize her point.

"If you like me to stay in your arms, I will be more than happy to oblige Lina." he jumped out of the young pretty spiritualist's embrace and sprinted towards to the sorceress. As he was ready to leap into her unfolded soft appendages and warm upper body….

"I don't think so."

He felt a strong hand grabbing hold onto the scruff of his neck. His arms…er…paws…

whatever, cross folded against his chest in defeat.

"Release me you poor excuse of a demon."

"Zel! Let him go! He's just a harmless kitten!"

'Harmless my a…' "Do not be fooled by his innocent demeanor." he handed him to Yayoi.

"He's right Miss Lina…he does have very strong powers but only when he's released fromOuch." he almost fell out of her hold.

"HEY! Watch it! You nearly dropped me!"

"Well it wouldn't happen if you didn't bit me!"

"I didn't have to bite you're tongue almost slip out my secrets!"

"Oh. I almost forgot." placing a finger on her mouth.

The black cat gave her a certain hard look.

"It's getting late, we better take our leave. I assume you also must go before your reservation expire." wishing to depart before this 'innocent looking' cat would try to succeed in seducing Lina within his cunning grasps.

"Oh right."

"You know, I'm actually going to miss you, Yayoi. You're a change from the company I take charge of."

Now it was his turn to look at his "leader" with a cocked eyebrow. 'That you take charge of?'

She smiled at a possible new friend, "Arigato…I hope to see you again Lina." holding the cursed demon closer to her as she bowed respectively.

"And I don't know if I should miss you or whack you for being so….so…"

"Charming? Sexy? Handsome?" the cat guised devil looked up at her as she sweat drop.

Another roll of laughter came from the chimera, which annoyed both the sorceress and the cat.

"Damn it Zel! I don't know what got in to you today…but you're starting to worry me."

She bopped him on the head.

"Ow!" they both yelped in pain as each one nursed their bruises.

"When will you ever remember that my body is made out of stone, Lina?" holding on to her hand so as to cast a healing spell on it.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted, you're too overbearing, egotistical, ugh…Yayoi must be a saint for putting up with you."

"Funny, I was about to say the same about thing about you to your chimera."

"How would you like to take a swim in the water Fish Breath?" 'So far for being an adorable kitty.'

"I am willing to help you." he grinned.

"Ura! I thought I told you to stop being mean. How would like it if I won't you get those shrimp crackers you like so much."

"Very well, then. I'll behave myself."

There was many a stomach rumbling. Sweat dropping, they decided to say their farewells again and depart to their own destinations.

The girl and her black cat walked towards a path that led to where they're reservations are held at.

"Ura?"

"Yes Yayoi." looking up at her.

"I've been meaning to ask you why you laughed when we help Miss Valerie with Miss Lina's and Mister Zelgadiss' names?"

The corner of his mouth slid to the right.

"Remember how I told you I have met a perky yet rather bothersome girl?"

She blinked. "Well, yes but I also told you stop talking unkindly about her."

"If you were only there to listen to her speeches, you would change your mind. Honestly, I have never met anyone so full of sugary energy."

The Sazuka's descendent frowned. "We forgot to let Mister Zelgadiss know that she's been looking for him and to give him a message."

"Something tells me that he doesn't really care that Miss Amelia Wil Tesla de Saillune is searching for him. Besides, I don't think he's going to oblige her requests."

"Hmm….I wonder if Miss Lina and Mister Zelgadiss will be happy and end up together. It looks like they do have feelings for each other…."

"Who knows and who cares. Let's go….I have a taste for fish." licking his mouth.

"Um….let's find somewhere private to be at, first."

His ears perked up. "Oh…private you say….are you ready to give me your powers? Ouch!"

She blushed as she rapped his head. "I don't mean it that way! If you want to eat, don't you think you need to change back?" She looks around for a spot far from prying eyes.

"There." and went toward a dark alley.

Now it was his turn to blink. 'What's with this girl? She's actually letting me return to a human form so that I can enjoy the meal?'

Once that's done, he calmly walked with her into the restaurant. After dinner, they left the Slayers world and back to earth. (a/n: I didn't want to give more detail due to the fact that this is suppose to be a short fic plus the main theme is with Lina and Zelly-boy.)

With Lina's stomach continuous rumbles, the pair were finally able to reach at a restaurant that looks less packed from the rest. But they had to stop at the front desk and…

"Your name sir?" looking at the list.

???? They looked at a older gentleman in a black formal suit, white shirt, and black tie who was still waiting for his response.

"Er…Zelgadiss Greywers."

"Oh but of course, we had a bit of a problem with the some of the conditions of your reservation but all went well. We have your table ready for yourself and your lovely date, sir. Please follow me." taking menus along with him.

Confused and yet curious as to how they came to getting a quick reservation, they followed him with no complaints. They were lead to a quiet, lightly illuminated terrace where a beautiful yet simple table, have a set of china and silver ware, a large red rose in a slim crystal vase and a single candle lit, set.

'Great….this is suppose to be regular dinner and it came out to be romantic one instead!' were the thoughts of the couple.

"Here you go." as he was ready to pull a seat for Lina, Zel reached to her first. Once she is settled, he sat down. He shrugged his shoulders and gave them their menus.

"The waitress will be here shortly to take your order and don't worry sir, I remember to place the bill to the Saillune kingdom. Enjoy your dinner Master Zelgadiss and Lady Amelia." he left as they remain dumbfounded.

"Lady…Amelia? Wait one minute there buddy!"

"Hold your tongue Lina." barely managing to have his words seething out his mouth.

"But you heard what he said!"

"Yes I did. Which means this is yet, another plan for Amelia to have me take her to a romantic dinner." he sat there, looking a little livid at yet another dishonest trick.

"Fine." she pouted. Then a thought crossed her mind.

"Oh well…we might as well enjoy it." grabbing the napkin and placed across her lap.

"We should leave here. She is the one who placed this reservation and…"

"Relax Zel. After all, we _are_ getting a free meal out of this." smiled slyly.

He didn't realize it sooner, he smiled as well.

"Quite. It would be shameful to leave this lovely and quiet place, especially when the little feast is gratis."

"I say your little plan is now becoming a bigger and better one, don't you think?"

He nodded in agreement.

Their waitress arrived and brought them a refined champagne in a bucket of ice, which they were bit startled. She grabbed the bottle and tried to pull the cork out only to fail after each miserable attempts. The sophisticated shaman asked for it and popped the cork with such ease that left the girl a bit enthralled at his strength. He starts to pour into their glasses and each took a sip. Their orders have been placed and a weeping server left them to get their food ready. She wanted to relax and decided to remove her rather bulky cloak before her meal(s) arrive.

"Don't you think you over did it with the orders?"

"No. Didn't you see the size for any of them? They're lucky enough I haven't order quadruple or even sextuple portions with the hunger I have."

"I guess you're right."

They sat there in silence.

"So…"

"So…" returning the same tone.

She stares the white table linen. 'Silk….go figures.'

Okay, he needs to change his sulky mood and begin talking with her, otherwise this would be a very boring date…er….evening. She mentally shook off her mental slip up. She has a feeling that someone is watching her, she looked up to see a dark aquamarine looking at her. Then, their eyes mirrored the others. He raised his hand and started to reach towards her cheek. Her heart quickens as it drew closer and closer until it was until she closed her eyes, waiting for something that she a shimmer of hope, would be amazing. A somewhat callous finger gently touched her and then quickly remove. Her eyes opened suddenly to see….

"I…it…your flower, I wanted to put in water…" he blushed.

"Oh…yeah…thank you." blushing as well and see him pour some water from the vase into a small dish where he place the cherry blossom in.

Silence …momentarily.

"Er…so how about the champagne? I can't believe this girl had practically have every detail plan out. I'm surprised she didn't have a violinist come this way and…."

"Hold that thought Lina. I'll be back."

Bemused, she see him got out of his chair and left towards the way they entered. She drank a little more of the bubbly, sparkling, white wine as she wait for him. Moments later he returned, looking relieved.

"What happened?"

"It's what you said." he sat back down and pull closer to the table.

Blink, blink, blink.

"She didn't."

"Yes, she did. I explain to them politely that I rather have a quiet evening to ourselves after all and preferably to disregard the 'other details'."

"You're joking?!" she almost laughed out loud.

He looks at her solemnly.

"What's the other stuff she asked for?"

"Besides the violinist, she also required a small orchestra to play, after dinner, by the terrace so that _we _may dance together, roses for her from me, after the complete dinner, there would be a serenade, and a shower of flower petals showered above our heads as we dance and, supposedly, when I profess my love to her."

"Ack….I love Amelia and all, but that's just too sugary romantic for me. I'm sure if Xellos was here, he would either cry from laughing so hard at you or he would starve to death from Amelia."

The waitress arrived with a busboy carrying a small folding table of sorts where he had to put the food on there. They quickly placed their orders in front of them and the delicious aroma wafted underneath their noses.

"Oh good! I thought I have to eat this table if you guys didn't hurry up!" she started digging in the first piece of food that reached to her first.

The restaurant employees' eyes popped out not only at her comment but also at her ferocious appetite.

"She is just jesting and very hungry. This is her way of thanking you and I like to thank you as well."

The workers felt relieved at his calming words.

"Is there anything you would like, Mister Greywers?"

"Not at the moment and I will let you know if I do, thank you."

They left the couple alone to their dinner. After he was halfway done eating his main meal, which happens to be Lina finishing off her second plate with an amazing, graceful way….

"What shall we do after this?" unknowingly she spoke in a sensually soft tone.

"Eh?!" letting out a nervous response.

"I mean after today. We yet haven't seen Amelia and there's no sign of Jelly-Fish brains." she cocked an eyebrow at him, confused at his unintelligible answer.

"Oh…well…I guess we should look for the two of them and leave." He sipped his drink to calm his inner scoldings.

"Ok! I heard there's a underground grotto where there lays curious goods. We could check it out first thing tomorrow after breakfast of course." she happily suggested as she started on her third portion.

"Lina, did you forget we both arrive here for different reasons?"

"Of course not, but apparently you did forget about your little revenge on your admirer?"

'Hmm…I did forget...' "No, I haven't. With any luck, Gourry and Amelia would see each other and hopefully the two would think to look for us."

"Hah! I doubt that our persistent princess would ever give up on searching for you. She actually reminds me of you when you're in those moods to look for your cure." softly looking at him.

He sat there quietly, not contemplating but more like stewing over being reminded of Saillune's heir's scheme. Which fortunately for him, didn't last long before he responded and Miss Inverse makes another smart a! remark when the woman, accompanied with a busboy to help clear out the dishes.

"Wait, not this one." She took back the little dish much to Zel's surprise. Once the table is cleared…

"Alright. Are you ready for dessert?"

"Hmm…I don't know what I am in the mood for...what about you, Zel? What do you have a taste for?"

'I could go for something …or more specifically, an extraordinary sorcerEEEEEHHH!!! Stop it!! This is no way for me to behave so boorish and wantonly! Damn that Ura…he must have infected me somehow…'

Lina arched her eyebrow at him. He was just there, arms crossed, and not listening to her which was apparent since he didn't answer her. Then there was that certain look in his eye that reminded her so much of that cursed demon prince when he was coquettish with her and Yayoi. Oh…what's with the blush, she thought.

'Wow, I never knew Mr. Stoic would ever have those kind of feelings. I wonder how often he gets them? Well, he is a guy and it's pretty normal for him to be that way….wait a minute! Did…did I just defended his behavior?! Damn it!! Why am I being….ugh! I give up….and I'm getting a headache now.'

"Nothing really."

His voice startled out of her inner battle.

"Well, I would like to try something different. What kind of dessert you have today?" hopefully that would lighten her mood and forget the tension that pounded within the walls of her skull.

"We have a variety of fruit pies, cakes, petit fours, crème brûlée, meringue…."

"When I said different, I mean as in not the usual kind of desserts." 'As much as they sound very good, I think I'm in the mood for something exotic.'

"Well, we have a new cook, he's seems to know some weird but tasty concoctions. I think he wanted to make something called a fruit flambé (2) all day, but nobody asked for it yet." saying it rather interestingly.

"Fruit flambé?"

"It has strawberries, pineapples, and bananas in a special brandy sauce that when ignited, the flavors meld within each other and thus, bring forth a unique taste." remembering the words of the culinary co-worker.

"That does sounds good…I'll have that, please!"

She sprinted off to place the order.

"You would like to have fire near you even without your magic, don't you?"

"What can I say, I like to play with fire." she flipped her red hair at him.

"So that makes you a pyromaniac, then?"

"I would watch what you say, Mr. Greywers…remember, you married one." grinning on the intent of her words.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Which I guess that means I'm a masochist."

"Don't say things like that!" she hurriedly covered his mouth "You're gonna give me a bad rep!"

"Humph..gen dyo…"

"Huh?"

He pointed to her and then to his face.

"Oops…sorry." she sat back down.

"Here you go."

Placing a small bowl of whipped cream and the platter of fruit in front of her face. The tired waitress lifted the lid and…

"Ah good…I…hey? Where's the fire?"

"Give her a moment Lina, she's not done yet."

As on cue, she used a long stick match to ignite the sauce. Lina was kinda impressed since she could barely see the blue flames wavering. Moments later, the waitress used the lid of the platter to extinguish it. Once that is done, she left the two alone, since it's usually around dessert where young couples in love tend to be more romantic and would appreciate to be left in privacy.

"That's it? I was hoping for a more of a showy demonstration."

"You're just not expecting it to be utilize as more of simplistic exhibition instead of destruction."

"Shut up." ignoring the mirth in his tone.

Lina forked a big strawberry for her first taste. She sniffed it and gently trying to test the temperature with the tip of her tongue so she won't get burned. Unbeknownst to her, she has a certain mysterious fellow companion who is just sitting there, intrigued with her innocent behavior. Satisfied with it being cooled enough, she dipped it into the cream, and nibbled the end, allowing the bit of the berry's juice mixed with both the brandy and the topping, dripped onto her rosy lips. She licked it up carefully before they dribbled down to her chin. He intently observed the private show that his "wife" performed while at the same time, his mind is torn between the wish of that they're really married (with her full consent of course) and demeaning himself for still being in the form of a monster.

"Mmm…this isn't bad." licking more before she took another bite.

'Damn that demon to the deepest bowls of hell!' his thoughts just got dirtied up again.

"Would like to try some Zel." noticing he was staring intently at her.

"Ahm…sure."

He was distracted enough to just let out plain response. Lina smiled and picked another liquored strawberry and dipped it into the bowl long enough to give a nice fluffy crown. She placed in front of his face.

"Here you go."

He awaken to see the red and white piece that she is holding and he continued to stare at the thing, until he decided to shut his eyes.

"Er…no thank you."

She began to feel tired and annoyed that he changed his mind after being so nice to him by offering her dessert. All he's been doing what he does all the time…sitting quietly and just being stoic.

'I'll fix that.' she grinned.

She got up and brought the chair closer to him. His ears pricked at hearing the sounds of clothing rustling and a chair being moved. Next he knew, Lina was sitting a little too close for comfort.

"Zelgadiss…." her warm breath tickled his pointy ear. The sorceress saw his response after seeing the tinge on his cheeks and ears.

She continued, "I have this lovely strawberry that I, unselfishly picked for you, waiting for you to eat it. Why don't you try it? You might actually like it." teasingly waving the said fruit in front of his blushing face.

'What is this woman doing? I'm barely restraining myself with these perverted thoughts and she is simply teasing me in such a manner…I have to put a stop to this before something will happen that soon turn to regret.'

"Lina…please stop."

Her eye sparkled with victory. 'Gotcha!' "Not until you eat this strawberry I got for you."

"Lina…"

"Now, now…you know I'm going to win so why continue with this debate?" she winked at him.

"You don't always win Lina."

"Would you like to prove me wrong, Zelly-chan."

As they were ready to do the battle of the wits, in came the waitress ready to attend them again.

"Ooops…sorry…I'll come back later…"

"No, everything is fine. You may remove…"

"I'll like to take this with me."

"Ok. I'll be back with it." taking the rest of the redhead client's unfinished treat.

Lina took the opportunity as she still have the strawberry.

"Zzeell…." speaking in a sweet tone.

He looked at her, somewhat startled at her voice. "Um…yes, Lina?"

"Please, try it….for me?"

"*sigh* Lina…I already told you…"

He stopped once he saw her expression. He doesn't if it was either the moonlight or the candles, maybe a little of both. The tints of her red hair practically glittered as it gently snug her face, softening her features Her garnet orbs, held a gentle and genuine sincerity to them. It almost took his breath away.

As for the most powerful sorceress of the entire planet, she couldn't help but try to butter him up. However, she couldn't help but look at his features, admiring at his inner ability to help and be concern with others, despite his inner demons would always contradict his kind actions. She knows that how he is and why he does it.

'All he wanted is to be himself without anyone reproaching him with pitchforks or any other arsenal. That's why he strive so hard through out so many years to build his walls. He doesn't anyone to judge him by appearance. *inward frown* Damn that Rezo.'

"Alright, I have a bite…but only one bite, understood?"

She woke up, somewhat startled at his response. "Oh…uhm…okay." she brought the fork with the delectable fruit closer to his mouth.

By now the strawberry would be cold, so the flavors wouldn't be the same. Yet, he is still willingly took the bite as she watches him enthusiastically. She, unconsciously, let her eyes wander on to those delectable lips. Her eyes half lidded as she remembered how they kissed each other a couple of times today. She can still feel his surprisingly soft warm lips on hers. As she was ready to touch her mouth she quickly realize her action and blushed at such a…a what? All she knows is that her feelings are going thru a wild roller coaster ride.

'It is good. Probably would taste better if it still warm.' he mentally concluded as he decided he wanted to finish savoring after all.

Meanwhile, she blushed a bit more as he grabbed her hand to not only steady it but also to bring the retreating fork closer. The leader felt the electric jolt in her body with that simple motion, which she thankfully noticed that he couldn't see her reaction.

"So? What do you think? Didn't I say it was good?" wishing to keep her mind occupy.

"You're correct."

"Hah! I told you I'm right, _always_. Not only was I right on the strawberry but also how _I _would win." she beamed a smile at him as she put the fork down.

"*sigh* You're not always right Lina and another thing about your…"

He paused as he heard footsteps coming their direction. It was their server returning with the dessert, Mr. Greywers immediately got up to pull Lina's chair back and helped her out her sit, which seems to impress her even more. She thanked him with a smile and soon they left the inn and walked slowly towards the Kermesse. It's not as bustling as before, which will be easier to find their fellow companions, however, they weren't really in a rush to do so. They were enjoying each other's company as they talked about their adventures together, what they have been up to during their separations, they exchanged ideas and theories on what they had discovered, and on occasion, their famous knowledgeable skirmishes. Unbeknownst unto them, the moonlight seemed just to shine on the two powerful beings, bestowing upon them, the opportunity for their souls to recognize the other and commence on their blossoming relationship.

During the whole time of their lovely moment after their inner turmoil ever since their "moment" of meeting the Kermesse judge, we find our pretty, young practitioner of Justice looking around for her date.

"Oh…where have Mister Zelgadiss went to? I looked for him practically ever place where he would try to hide. Even in the Kermesse's jail." she practically whined.

She looked at a watchtower and saw the time. She sighed.

"How am I ever going to find him? At least I have a little bit of time before we get to our reservation."

With that sentence said, she cupped her hands underneath her smiling face, her eyes closed as tears of happiness shed which immediately washed away her disappointment.

"Oh Mister Zelgadiss! I just know you're going to enjoy and be so happy today! When we have our dessert, alone, out in the terrace *sigh* underneath the stars and then afterwards we'll dance to the orchestra in the moonlight…it will be so romantic! With so much romance floating around, he will finally profess his love for me and maybe even suggest that we get married in real life because he was inspired to do so after I made the negotiation and….."

….must I continue to add anymore of her puppy love fantasy here? I'll leave the rest up to you.

After *looks at clock* oh let's say…about 15 minutes later…..

"Alright! I just need to find Mister Zelgadiss and then my plan will go into action. Well, I guess the only way to find him is by remembering when I saw him last."

She retraced her steps back at the area by the games of ring toss and win-a-fish. Her blue eyes began to wander at the spot.

"Wow, there's a lot of people today. Maybe I should levitate so I could get a better look. LEVI…"

"Pardon me young lady. But by chance, have you seen a girl, oh about this tall, have long sandy blonde hair and have Cat God's rosary beads wrapped around her wrist….."

"Huh?"

She turned around to only see the most gorgeous young man she had ever seen.

"…O.O…."

"She goes by the name of Yayoi and…..um…are you ok?"

It seems that all her thoughts of searching for her fellow ally of Justice and her future husband have gone out the window. As much as this "visitor" loves this type of attention, he needs to search for her before they get stuck in this part of the world. He still have other plans to put into action which a part involves draining out the powers of the pretty mystic. He does seem to posses some strong power but it's not as strong as his tormentor.

"Er, never mind, Sorry to bother you."

'What are you doing?! You're a princess and upholder of Justice and Truth! This poor, lost, handsome soul is looking for his friend….'

Just as he turned to walk away, he was stopped and notice the young girl holding on to his arm. His mouth open to reprimand this human for daring to touch him but….

"I, Amelia Tesla Wil De Saillune, will help search for your friend! For it is in my power to help those who seeks help! I am a Paladin of Justice and the Fist of Truth! Evil has tried to separate us from the people that we love…."

'Oh boy….wait, did she say her name is Amelia? Why does that name sound familiar?'

As he tried to remember the word love clicked in his mind.

"Love?! I don't love that human!" 'She's nothing more than food to me!'

"Huh?" slightly confused as his tone.

"Look, I only came here with my….friend. I lost her and I would like to find her fast so that we take our leave from here."

"Oh….well I lost Mister Zelgadiss too. Hey, maybe we both can help each other by sticking together. That way, we have an extra pair of eyes to look for them!"

'Mister Zelgadiss? Ah yes….that fractioned demon whelp who accompanied Lina. I better just play along, perhaps I can get a little more info on that red head.'

He considered the two options for a moment, not only it would be quicker but she may provide the facts he wants. However, he doesn't want Yayoi to think that he nabbed this girl as his victim. His decision has been made.

"No thanks."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want my…friend to think that I purposely lost her."

"Oh…well…"

Light bulb

"Hey, I think I may have an idea! We both can deliver messages! You can tell Mister Zelgadiss that I will be waiting for him at the town's inn, Eros' Rose at seven o'clock p.m. so we can have dinner there. And you can tell me where your friend would like to meet you at."

"Hmm…that doesn't sound like a bad idea. So did you came here with just him?"

"Yes, I came here with Mister Zelgadiss…"

"You keep mentioning about him, besides him being your friend, who is he?"

"Oh he's a fellow ally of Justice! We met when Miss Lina and Mister Gourry were trying to get their names cleared because Eris wanted to have them killed because Miss Lina managed to beat Rezo the Red Priest. But because of her evil plans, she…*sad look* died by Koppi Rezo…and then…"

He looked not only confused but not interested in all the details she willingly to give. He mentally sighed as she keeps talking about Mister Zelgadiss this and Mister Zelgadiss that but he also noticed how she kept mentioning Miss Lina a lot.

"Who is this Miss Lina you keep talking about?" showing more interest in the black magic user.

"Why I'm talking no other than Lina Inverse!"

His expression says it all. She face faulted. How would this gorgeous being never heard of her?

"You never heard of Lina Inverse?"

"Nope."

"How can't you?! Every heart, whether they are allies of Justice or evildoers from mazuko lords to bandits, have heard of her!"

He kept looking at her as if she's grown 2 heads on that neck of hers.

"Well, I'm not exactly not from around here. My friend and I only came here to….visit."

"Oh. Well, Miss Lina is known to be one of the most powerful sorceress…well, kinda thinking about it, I think she's the only one since she's able to summon the very scary and dangerous Lord of Nightmares….twice. Nobody on this planet, and maybe this universe, can do that without anybody dying or causing our world to be destroyed." saying it rather thoughtfully.

That got his attention. 'So this human, Lina Inverse, is that strong. *inward smirk* If I get the chance to eat her, then I will in no time defeat all my enemies, and my brother, if I have to.'

"Er….very well. I help you out with your idea. Perhaps you're right, if I do see him…what does he look like?"

She blushed as she describes him as Ura keep his expression of innocent interest. He already knows how the he looks like, he just wish she would accidentally tell him of the chimera's weakness. He frowned at the hard prospect of luring Lina away from Mister Greywers, but he inwardly smirked at the challenge.

"Ok. Well that's all the info I needed. Thank you very much. I got to go."

"Hhhey wait! What message would you like me to tell your friend, Yayoi?"

"Huh? Oh…er…if you see her, tell her that I'll meet her at the food court." he soon left behind a confused princess as he tries to think up of a way to get the powers from that innocent sorceress….he grinned.

Not even an hour later, he found his…er…obnoxious captor.

"There you are, I was beginning to worry about you. What happened?"

"Oh nothing. I was just being detained by another human…do you happen to remember the names that Lina mentioned when the two of you were incarcerated?"

She blinked. "What names?"

He ignored it and continue with his talk. "Well, I happen to meet Amelia." the demon prince hopes she remembers now.

"Oh yeah….I think Miss Lina mentioned her name while you're negotiating." a pinkish hue dusted her cheeks as she remembers very well.

"She told me if I meet him to let him know that she's looking for him and that she'll meet him at Eros' Rose at 7 pm. I think."

"Oh…ok. If we meet up with them again, we'll deliver the message to Mister Zelgadiss then."

"She seems to be infatuated with him."

"She is? I feel bad for her."

"Why? You haven't met her. If you have then you would feel sorry for the chimera."

"Ura! I'm surprised at you…..er…maybe not."

He glared at her. "Shut up woman."

They stopped at the smell of food wafted underneath their noses.

"Let's get something to eat." fighting back the grumbling in his stomach.

"There's a big crowd over there. Let's see what that's about!"

Yayoi practically dragged him to the direction where there is a group of people dressed in red shaped costumes trying to keep balance from the overwhelming mob.

Footnotes:

(1) Well, I did Lina doing cute thing since she thinks the penguins dressed up and greeting her is cute. It's in Slayers Try, you know, when she's in an Alice in Wonderland type of "world"!

(2) So I don't know what it is exactly, how it tastes, and don't even know if it exists….gomen minna-san!!


End file.
